


Let me fix it

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [18]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Caitlin doesn't stick to the plan and Cisco helps her fix it.





	Let me fix it

“Hey. Hey!” Cisco storms down the hall after her. “Caitlin!”

She doesn’t slow down, instead slamming through the cortex, breathing heavily.

“What the hell, Caitlin?” Cisco snaps. “What happened to the plan?”

Caitlin turns vibrant blue eyes on him. “It was a stupid plan,” she hisses.

Cisco throws up his hands. “It was your plan!”

She sneers at him and bangs the broken transmitter down on the table.

Cisco takes a deep breath, pinches the bridge of his nose, and really looks at her.

She’s trying to fit the device back together with shaking hands, her hair is dripping wet against the back of her shirt, and her lips are pressed together in the way that he knows means she’s trying not to cry.

“Come here.” He holds out his hand. “Let me fix it.”

Caitlin glances over her shoulder and deflates, crossing the room to put the device in his hand.

He puts it on the table and holds his hand out again.

She frowns at him until he raises his eyebrows at her and she puts her hand in his. Her eyes turn amber.

He presses her freezing hand between his and tucks them underneath his chin. She’s still trembling, staring down at him with wide eyes. “I’m sorry, Cait,” he says quietly. “You scared me.”

Caitlin swallows and tugs gently on his shirt sleeve where it’s torn and bloody. “You scared me, too,” she says. She blinks over-bright eyes at him and tugs her hand free. “Let me see your arm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope for some killervibe scenes next week. I miss them.


End file.
